Elites of the Masses
by Heart In The Shadows
Summary: An Elite found his way into the Mass effect universe and more than once. He has grown fond of his new life, though memories still haunt him. When he finds himself on the Normandy, everything gets rather interesting for him, but for better or worse? Rewrite started. Please enjoy.


HITS: There's many changes made to this, but this first chapter is basically the set up. Don't go too crazy with the grammar and/or spelling. Microsoft royally botched it by turning half of it into another language! So if you see a random symbol in the middle of a word please try your best to get the word I meant to put. This is where the fun begins…

* * *

><p>"You know what your problem is, Shal? You're too simple."<p>

The massive Sangheili leaned back on the plush couch, causing it to creak. His coal black armor covered most of his skin. His leathery hide was littered with scars from foe and friend alike. His reptilian eyes rolled behind the lip of his helmet, "Did you call me simply to insult me?"

Aria T'loak, an Asari that was as hardened as their species could get. She sighed and threw him a data pad. Shal tossed it back, "You are already aware I can't read English."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "I swear if I didn't owe you-"

"But you do, and the more time we waste, the longer it takes for you to get rid of me."

"It wouldn't be so bad if you weren't so damn simple."

Shal lowered his head even more. He knew what she meant. She had once tried to flirt with him. It ended in an awkward air. She didn't mind it, but his wife had been murdered so he felt it more than her. Granted that was over two hundred years ago.

He'd been hunting her killer for the whole of his life. After tracking him to another dimension, he was stranded on Omega and at Aria's mercy. She had understood. After coaxing him into an agreement, she helped him find the man.

In return, he followed her every order. Eventually he slaughtered enough people to be referred to as Aria's pet. When that happened she had invited him to her room. Things got... heavy.

He had to clear the record for the guards who saw her invite him into her room. He told the truth, he never had intercourse with her, but he pulled every trick he could to satisfy her otherwise. Of course, he didn't say that part. As far as anyone was concerned, she'd just yelled at him for a few hours.

She snapped her fingers in front of him, "You're spacing out again."

"Huh? Oh, my mistake. What did you say?"

She sighed as her shoulders slouched, "This is why I prefer women."

"Prefer being the key word there."

"I throw you a bone and you never let it go, do you?"

"I can tell the topic makes you uneasy, but you are the one returning to the past. You said you had a way out. If you are so disappointed with me, then hurry and send me on my way."

"You may just be one of the few people that can piss me off and live."

"Imagine if I tried."

Aria shook her head and moved back to her section of couch. She took a deep breath, "A human Spectre by the name of Commander Shepard is here. I asked her for a favor and she agreed to take you. Just one more thing."

"Oh Forerunners."

"One of the dancers isn't focused and it's actually hurting business, being one of the favorites. You wouldn't think this a problem, but it is."

"But I fail to see how that's my problem."

"You're the reason she can't focus."

"Lies."

"She's seen you walking around and actually had the guts to ask me about you. That's more than I can say for most of this spineless trash."

"So you want me to kill her?"

"That would be ironic, but no. No, I want you to spend some time with her and clear her head."

"It may do the opposite."

"Well, I could always find another dancer."

"Yet you find this one worthy of your attention."

"Bray, go get her."

The Batarian guard walked off and returned moments later with a dancer. She looked nervous as the guard shoved her forward. Aria motioned for her to sit near Shal. One look and she started shaking. Shal laughed, "Looks like you were wrong."

"When it comes to this, I'm never wrong."

"I would love to know what 'this' is."

"You. Sit. Now."

The Dancer sat down and Shal moved over for her. Aria sighed, "Oh for the- you're a dancer, get to it!"

Shal raised his hand to interrupt, "Actually, I'd prefer if she didn't. Seeing someone dance reminds me that my species cannot make such movements."

"Don't be a bitch. As for you, you better do your job. Bray, take them to a room. I don't care which."

Shal got up and followed the Batarian, not waiting for the Dancer. He could have sworn he could feel Aria's smug grin against his back. He refused to look. As Bray led them into one of the larger rooms, Shal took his seat on the couch. The Dancer walked in and tried to stay away from him. Bray stopped just outside the room, "Try no to break her too badly."

As the door shut Shal whispered, "No promises."

Once he was sure they were alone, Shal cleared his throat, "So... I hear you were interested in a meeting with me."

She seemed to hesitate, but she was willing to look at him now, "O-oh, so that what this is."

"Yes. Please, take a seat."

She did so. He got comfortable as she sat in the chair across from the couch. After a few moments, he leaned in close, "Do you fear me?"

"N-no! Well, sort of."

"Fair enough, I am a rare sight these days. We do not have long, so ask any questions you have."

Taking that as her cue, she spurted out the first thing she had in her mind, "What are you?"

"I am Sangheili, specifically a warrior."

"Your name?"

"I am Shal 'Vetung."

"Nice to meet you, I guess. I'm Ranii."

"A pleasure."

"You, uh, have you ever been to Illium?"

"Many times. I used to ride on the tops of the shuttles."

That seemed to perk her interest, "Really?"

"Yes. Given the time, I think you have one more question before I go."

"Okay. How often do you come here?"

"I've been stuck here for about a year or so. I doubt I'll return of my own free will. If, for some reason, I return I will find you."

"Okay. You know, you're not nearly as scary as everyone says."

"Well, now you're making me feel bad."

He got up and walked out, patting Ranii's head as he passed.

"See? It didn't have to take that long, now did it?"

Shal growled in response, "I felt like an exhibit."

"I would say cheer up, but you'd piss me off again. Shepard is here on a shopping trip. Wait by the docks and she'll take you."

"Then I will be on my way."

Shal got to his feet and walked down the steps.

"Hey."

He turned to the Asari, who stood with her back to him, "If you finish all this, come back here. You'll be set for the rest of your life."

He smiled, though no one could tell, "I will. Thank you, Aria. For everything you've done."

She sat back down, "Get the fuck off my station."

Loving as always. He walked out of the front door and past the line of people that never seems to shrink. The Elcor bouncer wasn't exactly thrilled either. It wasn't much of a walk to the docking bay. He sat cross-legged next to the window, watching ships and asteroids fly past. It wasn't long before a human, a Quarian, and a Krogan walked in, heading for the ship. The human stopped in front of Shal, "You the guy we're supposed to be picking up?"

"Depends on who you are."

"I'm Commander Shepard. You are..."

"Shal Vetung. It is a pleasure to meet you, Commander."

"I've never seen one of your kind before. What are you?"

The Krogan was kind enough to do the introductions. "He is a Sangheili, part of a race of ruthless warriors. Some consider them the first Krogans. Others either didn't share their thoughts or died."

Shal looked to the Krogan, "And what are your views?"

"Seeing one of you in person clears it up. You're just a different species. Your hunch isn't a hump, can't carry nutrients. Your legs are similar, but the feet aren't. You have four fingers, we have three. It's obvious we are different species, but everyone knows of the Sangheilis' interference in history, though only a few of your kind have ever been sighted."

"Thank you. You flatter me."

The Commander looked to the Quarian, "Tali, anything you want to add?"

She walked slightly in front of the Commander. "Your armor is giving off some very sophisticated signatures. It almost matches the shield we bought today, but there are a few significant differences. Who made it?"

"I have had this armor since I left my home planet. I cannot remember the manufacturer, but I do know of a man who does maintenance for me."

The Commander looked over her shoulder, "Let's go, we're drawing some looks."

She was right. A few people wandering by are giving them- mostly him- odd looks. He could have sworn he saw Aria from the door to Afterlife. After a blink, she was gone. "You are right. Lead the way."

The moment he stepped onto the ship, all eyes were on him. It made him uncomfortable, but he resisted the urge to cloak. He'd never seen so many humans in one place before. He couldn't help but think of a certain someone that he met years ago. The Commander led him to a lift in the far back. Shal noticed a redhead shaking near the massive holographic map of the galaxy. Were they that afraid?

It was to be expected. "Hey Kelly! Come meet our new crew member."

The redhead slowly walked over. Shal knelt down to her level as she spoke, "Hi. I'm Kelly Chambers, the ship's Yeoman and psychiatrist."

He grabbed her extended hand slowly and gently, "I am Shal 'Vetung. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Chambers."

Shepard planted a hand on her shoulder and shoved her towards Shal, "I need you to help him find a place for someone his size. The cargo hold is a last resort. Tali, come with me."

Shepard and the Quarian known as Tali walked into a room to the left of the lift, leaving Shal and Kelly as top priority for the countless eyes staring at them. Kelly cleared her throat, "Well, best place to start is down on the crew deck."

They went down a single floor, but the lift took forever. He could practically see the wire slowly lowering them. The air was dead and cold between Kelly and Shal. She was the one who spoke up, "So, where are you from?"

"Sangheilios. It's... Very far away."

"What's it like there?"

"It was beautiful. I lived in a small village at the top of a small mountain. The forest surrounded us, stretching as far as you could see, and there was a lake right under the drop off where adults and even some children would jump into the waters below. I frequented that lake most every day before I left. As for the rest of the planet, I never traveled much."

"Why did you leave?"

"... Personal business. Once it is finished, I'll return there and never leave that lake again."

The human was smart enough not to pry into his affairs. He switched topics, "What about you?"

As she was about to speak, a squeak came from his duffel. They both looked at it. "Um, what was that?"

He knew full well what it was. "It is a violin. I picked up the hobby over the years. I wouldn't say I'm good, but I'm not new at it. Having only four fingers doesn't improve my abilities."

"You play? Huh. Sorry if this is out of line, but I never would have guessed with you in full armor."

"I need something to do during these calm periods before fights."

The door opened and a startled crewmember fell onto his back. Kelly led him off and directed him to the left.

"This is the mess hall. Over there is our chef. Let him know if you need anything specific to eat. Medical is over to the far right."

"Damn ceilings..."

She looked at him as he bashed his head again. He glared at the ceiling for a moment, thinking of what he would do to the architect given the chance. First stop was the Medical bay. He walked in and spied the fairly aged woman at the desk. She turned in her chair and froze when she saw him.

"Kelly, what is that?"

"This is Shal. He's a Sangheili."

"A what?"

"It's a rare species."

Shal rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Rare to you perhaps."

"A pleasure to meet you, Shal. I'm Dr. Chakwas."

He bowed, "The pleasure is mine."

As they left to the bed area, Shal stopped his tour guide. "I'd prefer it if we didn't make any more stops than needed."

"Oh, okay."

Forgoing the tour, they visited the crew quarters, quickly finding it impossible for him to stay there due to his size. In the end, it was either bunk with Samara or go to the Cargo Hold. Shal didn't know who this Samara was, but he didn't like sharing a room with anyone. He gladly took the cargo hold. As they got in the lift to go down, an Asari walked in. She hesitated when she saw Shal, but quickly hopped in when the doors started closing.

Shal sneezed. Her smell was strong. As far as Asari go, she must have had a few centuries under her belt. She was definitely older than he was. There was something else, a kind of natural musk of warriors, he sometimes smelled his own on accident, but this definitely came from her. She must have been a mercenary or something. No, she had a formal stance, no slouching, and was rather well kept for someone her age. He couldn't place it. Blood by the gallons, yet regal and closed. Scent of a warrior, yet well kept and no scars. Every warrior has their scars. Even children with the smell have theirs. It could be he couldn't see them. As it was, his armor and skin suit hid most of his own scars. He tensed up as her light and serious voice, with slight curiosity, filled the lift. "What are you?"

Funny how the first question is never "who."

"I am Shal, Vetung. I am a Sangheili. You are an Asari, a warrior from the smell."

"An acute sense of smell?"

"Something like that."

"I see. I am Samara. I'm a Justicar."

"Now it comes together."

He was very familiar with Justicar myths and descriptions thanks to his Asari... Admirer. He'd never call her on it, but he knew she looked at him as more than hired muscle. He didn't hate it, but it made being around her uncomfortable. He had learned from her that Justicars were basically superheroes or similar to Arbiters for his people.

"I've heard much about Justicars, but to think I would meet one. It is a pleasure."

"Thank you Shal, the pleasure is mine. If you do not mind me saying this, you look tense."

"I'm in a confined space with a woman who can coat the walls with my organs. I'm afraid I've gone past tense."

"I see."

She waited patiently as the lift went to the first location in its list, the Cargo Hold. It would then go where Samara had wanted it to. Once again, Shal could probably get there faster by crawling. Kelly waited in the back, leaving pure tension between Shal and Samara. Eventually, Shal leaned against the wall in waiting.

"How many of the crew have you met?"

"I met the Commander, a Krogan, a Quarian who looked terrified of me, that elderly doctor, Miss Chambers, and you."

"I see. If you would like, I could direct the rest to you for proper introductions."

"I would rather you did not. I am slightly... anti-social."

"Yet we are having a conversation."

"I did said slightly."

Relief flowed over Shal as he and Kelly stepped into the Cargo Hold. He looked at the small shuttles hanging from the ceiling. He would be able to sit in one if he held his legs to his chest and laid on his side. He still preferred Phantoms.

"Sorry we don't have much to make it more cozy down here."

"Hmm? Oh, this is fine. I have had worse. In my time on Tuchanka, I had to share my cave with Varren."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was horrible dealing with the smell alone."

Kelly seemed to smile, but she was probably being polite. She said that if he needed anything to go up and get her. Then he was alone. Sweet silence filled his ears. With a deep breath and a sigh, he set his duffel bag down in the closest corner to the right. He retrieved an Arum from his bag.

An Arum was a wooden sphere with many smaller spheres inside. It was a kind of puzzle game. A player would try to align the spheres just right for the small gem inside to fall out. It was meant to teach patience and was intended for children, but many adults even had trouble. It was a major pain in the ass, but addictive as well. One had to be careful, however, as just rolling it could reset it.

"That is an interesting device."

He froze. The lift wasn't even on this level, so no one had come from above. Someone must have been in the Cargo Hold before he got here. He looked around, but no one stood out. "Come out where I can see you."

"That is a problem. I am the ship's Artificial Intelligence. Most refer to me as EDI."

"I don't have a kind record of full Synthetics, AIs included. Forgive me if it shows."

"Please explain what you mean by full Synthetic."

"I know a man who I count as a Half Synthetic."

"I cannot find anyone who would be a Half Synthetic."

Shal knew why they couldn't find him. That damn little friend of his. Shal didn't exactly like her, but he could stand being in the same room as her. He crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling, "Is there something specific you wanted or did you speak simply to gauge me?"

"Both. Shepard has requested you on the crew deck."

The ship shook violently. Shal's hand instantly landed on the hilt of his weapon. "Collectors have boarded. All hands report to combat positions."

Shal knew of Collectors, they had spoken and attacked him multiple times. Lately they've been scarce and attacked him on sight.

"Your name was EDI?"

"Yes."

"Where are the Collectors?"

"They have breached the lift and are on their way to CIC."

He smirked, knowing that lift was slower than anything. "Open the doors and slow the lift. I'll earn my place here."

"I would advise against that."

"Silence and do it, my blood is already boiling."

"...Very well."

"Oh, and please refrain from telling the Commander."

* * *

><p>Shepard and Kelly hid behind the side if the Galaxy Map, aiming at the lift. This time, she was here and this time they wouldn't take her crew. They wouldn't take anyone ever again.<p>

"Shepard, someone is climbing the lift shaft."

"What? Who's crazy enough to do that?"

Some of the crew looked at her.

"Besides me."

"Unknown, but they are climbing at an extreme rate."

Shepard ran the list in her head. Jack would probably try it. Grunt wouldn't dare, he'd fall. Garrus wasn't strong enough to climb such a long way straight up. To be honest, no one would really risk it. She sighed, a name with no real label reaching her mind, "It's our new guest, isn't it?"

"Yes."

As the doors opened, a loud slashing sound echoed against the smooth metal. It sounded like static. Then it sounded like it was above them. A groan of metal was the only sound to hint at what just happened. A large chunk of metal fell down the shaft. The laugh of a sadist echoed seconds before the screeching of Collectors filled the ship. Blood started to pour down the shaft and even a few limbs went as well. All the while, that giddy laugh was low, yet ever present. It was like he was a creature drunk on its own blood rage.

A bright shine of light filled the shaft and a groan of pain sounded. A few drops of purple fell down the lift as the bottom of the lift came into view. EDI must have slowed the lift. As it slowly lowered into view, the scene unfolded in a manor that would make Grunt giggle like a schoolgirl.

Only one Collector and a Praetorian were still alive. The collector crawled out of the lift, but fell as it reached Kelly's terminal. The Praetorian had one of its claws dug into the flesh of Shal's left shoulder. Purple blood seeped out from around the spike like limb. Shal held the other claw in his hand, stopping it inches away from his neck.

As the Praetorian drove its claw in deeper, Shal groaned again... Then started laughing. The Praetorian's husk holder was empty, but inside it was a little blue ball. Shal, with what looked to be great effort, forced the claw out of his shoulder. With reflexes fit for a top acrobatics expert, he let go of the claws and ducked. The spikes drove into the wall of the lift. Shal reached inside, poked the blue ball, and dove out of the lift.

The Praetorian managed to get one claw free and screeched at the grinning Sangheili. The hole in his shoulder was producing a small and constant stream of blood. Some odd static patterns flashed on various points on his armor before outlining his form. Then it vanished. As the blue ball became a bright white orb, the Praetorian screeched one last time.

It got free and took two steps towards Shal. The Sangheili planted its hoof right between the creature's eyes and shoved it back into the lift. The Praetorian then exploded from the inside out. Bits of metal and some flesh splashed all over the floor. It would have hit the ramp and made it slick, but Shal was there. It coated him a mix of Collector blood, Praetorian fluid, and his own blood. He rolled his shoulders, his neck, and his wrists, each making a loud series of cracks.

He sighed, "Forerunners I enjoyed that."

Kelly slowly moved forward the check her terminal for damage. She smiled when it came to life again. Shal was still stretching, which he probably should have done before the fight. Kelly gave out a cry when she was pulled to the ground. The Collector that was still intact was holding her in front of itself, aiming its beam at Shal, who was gone. He didn't blink out of view, he just faded into nothing. The Collector looked around, but no one could find him.

Just like with Shal when he was fighting, Kelly was too close to get a shot at the Collector without hurting her.

The Collector's arm bent backwards and snapped right at the elbow. Shepard winced just thinking about it. The weapon fell to the ground. Kelly was pried out of its grasp and set down as Shal once more became visible. He knelt down and places his hands on either side of the Collector's head as it made frantic noises, "Shh, the flame is dead. Now we must stomp out the embers."

With those words, he broke the Collector's neck. He moved to the ramp above the Galaxy Map and sat down, letting out the last of his adrenaline in a single breath. Shepard handed her rifle to a passing officer and walked over to Kelly, "You okay?"

The Yeoman nodded, tears in her eyes. She was close to being killed again. If it wasn't for Shal, things would have gotten bad. She was never good at dealing with Praetorians. Add the rest of the Collectors to it and she wouldn't be able to do much. It was shear luck Aria had forced her to take this creature aboard and that shear luck had saved most of them. She looked to the hero of the hour. Shal was poking the wound in his shoulder. It looked bad, but it was all just flesh, no bone. It was a good thing it didn't seem like anything was injured that wouldn't heal with time. He just kept assessing the damage to himself. As a few crewmembers tried to talk to him, they couldn't get many words out.

What do you say to someone like this? A groan sounded from the floors above. Shal leap to his feet and, with a step and a jump, went down the hole in the lift. A few seconds later, he was back with a large purple device the size of a backpack. He pressed a few odd symbols on the screen in the center and slung it onto his back, where the magnetic functions of his armor held it in place. It was a bomb. He got back in the lift, "EDI, send the lift back up."

"Collector forces are gathering at the entry point."

"It would be disappointing if they gave up now. Send it."

The lift moved quickly for once as Shal started to laugh again. Once things went quiet, Shepard got on the ship wide Comm systems, "Everyone, as you know we have picked up a guest. Well, that guest is about as crazy as all of us combined. Be on your guard. He's driven away the Collectors and is now on their ship trying to destroy it. I tell you this because I don't know what he's capable of. He may be on our side for now, but we can't know for sure."

"About what in particular?"

Shepard jumped as Shal rushed out of the lift, "I sealed the breach temporarily, we must leave now."

"Uh, right. You heard the man, Joker!"

Good God, he worked fast! The ship lurched forward, then evened out as it broke free from the gravity docking of the Collector ship.

"Commander, do you have a watch?"

Shepard checked her Omni-tool, it did act as a watch. Shal grinned at the time. He held up three fingers and counted down. When he hit one, she felt a shock wave shake the ship slightly. Joker came over the intercom, "Commander, the Collectors just, uh, exploded. Like from the inside out."

Shepard looked at Shal, who was back to checking his wound, also known as poking it. His reptilian eyes flicked to her, "Rather eventful for my first hour on board. I'm going to get some bandages."

Shal walked into the lift, "EDI, if you please."

"The control panel is behind you. You do not need me to use the lift."

"Actually, I do. I cannot read English."

Shepard went wide eyed, "You can't read?!"

"English. I cannot read human languages, but I can read Sangheili, Turian, Krogan, and Hanar."

"Shal, how old are you?"

"235."

"Whoa. How long do your species normally live?"

"If we are not being shot at, we can live anywhere from 600 to 800 years, but no one has lived past that. If that is all, this wound is starting to sting a little."

"Uh, yeah, dismissed."

He took the lift down.

* * *

><p>After a quick visit to the Med-bay, Shal walked up to the old man behind the counter. "Excuse me, are you the one in charge of food?"<p>

"Wow, you're big! I hope we have enough to feed everyone."

"Rude. I eat as much as a human, maybe a little more, but not much."

"Sorry, looks can be deceiving. Yeah, I'm Gardner. Need food, just come to me."

"Excellent. What is the selection of fruit like?"

"Fruit? Most people here eat meat and other things, but rarely fruit. Let me see here."

Gardner went to the refrigerator and dug around. He pulled a bag out from the bottom, "I got about five fresh apples."

"I'll take just one for now, thank you."

"Sure, have to get rid of it somehow."

Shal was about to wander off before he thought of something, "Tell me Gardner, would you like to see something interesting?"

"Depends on what it is."

"It concerns mandible strength."

"I guess."

Shal put the whole apple between his mandibles and let his teeth sink in. Once his teeth couldn't go any farther, he moved each mandible in a different direction. With a loud crunch, the apple split into four relatively even parts.

"Huh, that's pretty impressive. Hmm? What with your arm?"

Shal removed the apple pieces from his mandibles and followed his eyes to the hole in his shoulder. "Praetorian. Hate them like nothing else."

The doctor was kind enough to hand him the bandages, which he used sparingly before returning most of the roll she had given him. Gardner leaned over the counter, "You blew up their ship, didn't you?!"

"Um, yes?"

Gardner smiled and nodded, "Way to go! You saved a lot of lives here."

"No, I simply saved you some ammunition. Plus, I haven't been in a fight for months, it was very... Fun? I think that word fits here."

"As long as you're not aiming for us, I say have at it."

"Of course. Thank you again."

Shal walked to the lift, but someone bumped into him, "Oh sorry."

The Turian looked up at him, "Whoa... Uh, no! Nope, entirely my fault there. Uh, who are you?"

"I am Shal 'Vetung."

"A pleasure, I'm Garrus Vakarian."

"Likewise." They would have shook hands, but Shal's hands were busy. He was pressing the bandages to his wound and carrying the apple pieces.

Garrus looked him over, "I heard you were big, but damn."

"Do not worry, I am one of, if not the, tallest of my species. The rest are about your height."

"Is that right? Huh. So what's this I hear about you blowing up a Collector ship a few minutes ago?"

"It was very fun."

"I bet. Next time take me with you. I love it when the little bastards are on fire."

"Very well. I will have to remember to at least fetch you a souvenir."

"Like one of their beam cannons? I always wanted one of those. Shepard always uses the one we already have."

"I will keep an eye out for it."

"Yes! So what's next for the hero of the hour?"

"A nap. I didn't exactly get away unscathed so I need my rest in order to heal."

"Alright, I'll be in the Gun Battery if you need me."

"I will be in Cargo."

With respectful nods, the two past each other. Shal got the feeling that Garrus was one of the more polite crew. As the lift went down to Cargo, it stopped at engineering for a bald woman.

Of course she stared at him, "Holy shit."

"Hello to you as well."

"What the hell are you?"

"I am a Sangheili. My name is Shal 'Vetung."

"Uh huh, cute. Move over."

"I will try."

Shal stood sideways to allow the female more room. He broke one of the apple prices in half and ate them. He couldn't eat the whole apple piece as it was, so he had to break them. Unless he formed a jaw more suitable for chewing, he would just swallow them whole. He didn't really like making his jaws more human.

She stared at the hole in the lift, "You do that?"

"Sorry, I may have gotten ahead of myself."

"Screw it, not my ship."

Shal smiled at that. There was no more dialogue between them, but the woman tapped her fingers impatiently. Shal held his breath so as to be forgotten, but she kept glancing at him. He wouldn't cloak just for this, but it was very uncomfortable. When the lift finally opened, he kept calm and walked out.

He returned to his little corner, finding his duffel bag was open. He zipped it closed only partly when someone yelled, "Hey, I wasn't finished with that."

He looked down as a hooded person became visible. He glared at her, "What are you doing?"

She slip out forum under him, " Let me introduce myself, I'm Kasumi Goto. I'm a master-"

"Thief. I am aware. I've heard your name passed around, usually in bars by drunken mercenaries saying they slept with you."

"What the-"

"I'm assuming those are not true, seeing as how I can tell how red you are even under the hood."

"Wow, managed to catch me off guard. Nice, uh, what was your name?"

"Shal 'Vetung."

"Great meeting you, but I must be off."

She vanished, but his helmet started tracking her with a marker.

"The lift is the other way."

She stopped, "You can see me?"

He tapped his helmet when he meant his eyes. His contacts enabled his armor's HUD, which was very useful.

"That's no fun. Fine, but I'll be back."

"As you say, just stay out of my belongings."

As the thief got into the lift, Shal checked his things to make sure she didn't steal anything. Every thing was there. After a short debate with himself, he decided to keep his armor on in case of another attack. Removing his helmet and his contacts, he set his head on his duffel bag and went to sleep for the first time in six days.

* * *

><p>Shepard leaned against the battery, "So, any thoughts on our new guest?"<p>

Garrus didn't look up from his calibrations, "I like him. He's polite, clearly a good fighter, and he promised to get me one of those beam weapons."

"It's not your birthday yet."

"He doesn't know that."

"Fine, I'll get you something else."

"Oh, I, uh, I didn't know you-"

"Relax Garrus, I'm just messing with you. I didn't get you the beam rifle anyway."

"Oh that's just mean. If Shal is still relevant here, I think we should keep him around. He single handedly- and with a bomb- repelled a Collector attack that we wouldn't be able to win against. Plus, I heard he went hand-to-hand with a Praetorian?"

"Yeah, he got a hole in his shoulder for it. He blew it up from the inside with some kind of grenade."

"He sounds like Jack. Well, a mild mannered Jack. Who happens to be nine feet tall. And a lizard."

"Thanks for the input, Garrus."

"Anytime."

Shepard left the Gun Battery and wandered to Miranda's office. As the door opened, she found the Ex-Cerberus Operative hard at work. Her terminal was a blur of data, several data pads were scattered across the desk, and the woman herself looked a little tired.

"Miranda."

"Hmm? Oh, Shepard. I didn't notice you there."

"What's got you so wound up?"

"It's our guest. I've never seen anything like him and he doesn't appear in any Cerberus files. Every time I try to find something relevant, I just come back to these files on B.P.S-001 and 002. Oddly enough, I don't have access to those files."

"Anything you can do?"

"No, the Illusive Man himself is the only one with access to these. Not even EDI can get through, which is beyond strange."

"Okay, so he's not in your files. What do you think personally?"

"I haven't met him yet, but something tells me we should just leave him on Omega."

"You should meet him first. He's in Cargo."

"Perhaps later. I'm going to do some research first, see what I'm up against."

"You'd need a small army. He took down a Praetorian with his bare hands."

"So he's like a Krogan?"

"He's a bit more well mannered, but yeah."

Shepard let Miranda work. On her way to the Med-bay, she bumped into Jack. The nearly naked biotic had an odd look on her face.

"Shepard, giant talking lizard, Cargo."

She wasn't panicked, but sounded slightly intrigued. Shepard smiled, "Yeah, he's a guest."

"You throw your guests in Cargo?"

"No, it was the only place he could fit."

"You're right about that. Bastard's huge."

"So... What'd you think?"

"He's way too nice. He did rip a hole in the lift, though."

"You sound like you admire him."

"Get your ears checked, Shepard."

The Biotic stormed off towards the kitchen. She had been getting better at trusting people lately. She would actually respond to the normal crew. Of course, it was usually a rude response followed by "Fuck off!"

That part may never change, but it wasn't a hindrance anymore. Shepard decided to stop at Thane's quarters next. She might as well make her rounds while she was here. She opened the door and walked to the table in the back.

The Drell was there, his face still hiding all feeling. Shepard walked to his front and seated herself at the table, "So... see our new friend?"

The Drell placed his palms flat against the table as he tended to, "No, but word spreads like wildfire. He is reptilian, like the Krogan, but I hear he is stronger. Is this true?"

"Yeah, he took out a praetorian bare handed."

"That is no small feet. One would do well to stay on his good side."

"No argument here. He's down in Cargo, if you're interested."

After a few minutes of idle conversation, Shepard left and went back to CIC, where Kelly flagged her down, "Shepard, we found a distress signal from an Asari ship. It seems dead, but the signal's still on."

"First Collectors, now this. Right, get Garrus and Shal up here. Time to see what I bargained for."

* * *

><p>Someone was poking him. Two quick pokes followed by a two seconds of pause before poking again. His nostrils flared as he woke up with a loud breath outward. His eyes opened and took the time to adjust to the bright lights of the human ship. Someone leaned over him. He reached for, well, anything. His hand landed on the Arum.<p>

"Come on, dumbass. You can sleep later."

It was a voice he had heard before, recently. "Who's there?"

As his eyes adjusted, he saw the bald woman. He slowly rolled onto his front so he could get up. He was wobbly, but he stayed on his feet.

"Shepard wants you up top for a job."

"Wonderful."

His joints cracked as he stood at his full height, a little over eight feet tall. He reached inside one of the sealed pockets and put in the armor's contacts. They turned his eyes from dark brown to complete black. He blinked a few times to adjust as the HUD came up on his contacts. He decided to just leave them in after this. While it was hard to sleep with a glowing HUD on your eyes, it wasn't impossible.

He rummaged through his bag for his favorite ranged weapon, a Plasma Rifle. The small weapon was very effective at close and moderate range, but not long range. As for close up and as a backup plan, his trusty blade. Well equipped and armored, he got in the lift. It was only then he that noticed the bald woman with him, though he said nothing. He was beyond hunched in the lift, but the female still had room. As the lift ascended, the bald woman leaned against the wall and sighed loudly.

"Not gonna lie. The armor looks good on a lizard."

"Feels even better. Comfortable combat armor is truly a blessed thing. I think I could get you some if it is needed."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. You walk around without armor, so I assume you are one of those Biotics I hear so much about. Even still, some have armor as a backup plan. Since you prefer to walk with minimal clothing, I thought armor that was actually comfortable would be something to look into."

"How about you just shut the hell up?"

He did, rolling his eyes as she glared at the door. When the lift opened, his skin started tingling under his skin suit. He locked eyes with the woman, "Biotics are useless against us."

Without paying her any mind, he walked to the front of the ship, where Shepard and Garrus waited. Shal hated the ship's structure with a burning passion, he practically crawled to them. The Commander was dressed in her armor and the Turian never left his. Shepard checked her rifle, "We picked up a distress call from an Asari ship. It's pretty close by, so the Collectors might have attacked it before hitting us. Look for survivors, but expect resistance."

As the door opened, Shal moved forward, "I work better on my own."

Shepard sighed, "Okay, but EDI will keep us in touch. See anything and you call it out, got it?"

Shal nodded. He stood up in the Asari vessel, which allowed more room for him to stand. His HUD outlined the structural integrity of the ship. The wall straight ahead was slightly fractured, so it was liable to break soon enough. The silver walls reminded him of his own ship he used to have.

That was long ago, before he left. He doubted he still had the damn thing to his name and was certain a majority of the crew died off except for the Sangheili and, possibly, his little friend. As for the rest, they either died of age or were killed in the fight with the humans. He didn't take part in it, but many of his brothers thought he had hidden for the entire war. That made him a traitor and a lovely target. He managed to retreat back into this dimension before they caught him and after he rescued his friend. He had not been back since.

He wondered if Makt ever did have that child he wanted. Doubtful seeing as how the one woman he was after was trying to kill him. On the bright side, she wasn't very good at it. His old teacher, Volk, was probably dead. He never supported war and openly criticized the Covenant despite being a Shipmaster. Someone probably killed him for speaking out one too many times.

As Shal's mind continued along this train of thought, he noticed a change in the air. He looked around. He was at the mouth of a short corridor leading to a circular room. From the smell of the pheromones, something was standing right here. Judging from the thick smell, they saw him and ran before he came back to reality. Oops.

There were six corpses in the room. Two people, a Human, two Asari, and a Turian were sporting the Blue Suns logo while the others were just Asari passengers, civilians from the looks of them. One was littered with bullet wounds and the other had a broken arm, leg, and neck. The Mercs were basically mush. A small hole through the front of each of their chests and a gaping hole in the back, where their organs had spilled out.

'Whatever did this, I want one.' He thought with a small grin.

There wasn't a gun in the room. Odd, since all the Mercs died from gunshots. Keeping his weapon ready, he examined the room further. It was a storage room. Crates and indents ran along the walls with terminals in front of each. He walked up to the only active terminal, the one sending the distress call. He was never any good at computers. Well, not the ones from this dimension. He drove his foot through the console. As the holographic display flickered and died, he heard shots from further on.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure what she just saw, but not only did they lose Shal, they managed to get lost as well. Garrus watched the hall as Shepard checked the way they came. There it was, right in the middle of the hall. A dim blue figure flickered in and out of view. It was trying to use a terminal built into the wall. She fired.<p>

It vanished as the shot passed harmlessly through its midsection. Garrus fired again, causing Shepard to spin around. Both her and Garrus were flung to the ground as a synthetic voice spoke with severe irritation, "You know, that doesn't help!"

It was female, but sounded like some teenager was speaking. The figure materialized between them. It was a simple hologram. Shepard reached for her gun, which wasn't very far. The hologram looked at her, "Touch it and I'll break it."

Shepard stopped. Normally, she wouldn't listen to a hologram, but this thing sent them flying when a hologram had literally no physical power. She started thinking it was a drone.

It looked like a glowing blue teenage girl with a long nightgown. Her hair was long, almost reaching her lower back. Shepard never saw someone with hair that long. She could see bits of code flowing up and down her hair.

"Who are you?"

"You first, you did shoot me."

"I'm Commander Shepard."

"Really? Voice matches, but the helmet really hides the rest. I'm Vivian."

"Are you a VI?"

She looked offended, "Do I really look that dumb?! I always thought I was more capable."

The hologram crossed her arms and started to pout. Shepard slowly got to her feet, "So you're not a VI, then?"

"No, I'm an AI. Can't you tell? I'm much more alive than any old drone."

"Right, sorry. So you're the ship's AI? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Nope! I just got here. My connection isn't that great, but I'm able to interface with a lot of the ship. The cameras must have been fried, so I can only guess at what happened. It looks like Mercenaries attacked the ship, but were repelled by something."

"Wait, wait, slow down. You're not a part of the ship? Then how are you here?"

"I'm using the Mass Relays as a checkpoint. Like that, I can reach most ships within range of a Mass Relay. By the way, is that other ship outside yours?"

"The Normandy? Yes, why?"

"I tried to see who's it was, but some mean lady kicked me out. She called me a 'waste of hardware'."

Shepard activated her Comm, "EDI, did you stop an AI from accessing the ship?"

"I was unaware it was an AI, but yes."

Vivian glared at Shepard, "Her! That's the mean lady!"

Shepard killed the channel before EDI could counter. As she did, a small blue window projected in front of Vivian, which showed EDI's usual ball like appearance, "You are inadequate as an AI. What is your primary function?"

Vivian changed from a blue color to red and the image of EDI was scrambled. She then changed back to blue. Shepard knelt to pick up her gun, but glanced at Vivian for approval. She looked uneasy, "You won't use it on me again, right?"

Shepard shook her head, "No, you're safe."

"The mean lady keeps bugging me."

Shepard opened the Comm, "EDI, stop bothering her."

Vivian's expression changed slightly, but she was still cautious. Shepard held her gun so that it was pointed at the floor, "So, you said you just got here. What are you after?"

"I was sent to find my brother. Have you seen him? He's really big, shiny, and kinda funny when he talks."

Shepard was starting to think the AI was malfunctioning. It actually believed it had a family, "No, but I have to ask. Who sent you?"

"My dad, of course."

"Okay... Who's 'dad'?"

"Dad is my maker. He's... one of the nicer humans. He lets me help around the house and with his work. He even let me help with brother."

"Okay, I have I ask. Why do you keep calling him dad?"

Vivian cocked her head to the side as if she was confused, "When dad created me, the first question I asked was what my name was. Once he gave me one, I asked for his. He said to pick a name for him, since it was only fair. I searched the Extranet for references to makers or parental figures. I tried Papa at first, but he said it was awkward in this time period. This one seemed more appropriate. After that, he said it would be a name only I could use for him and he made one for me."

"What's his name?"

"Oh, uh, he doesn't like it when people know his name."

"So you don't know it."

"I do too! He'll punish me if I tell."

"How would he punish an AI?"

"He would activate restrictions, wouldn't let me go out or help, or he might shut me off."

"Has he done it before? Shut you off?"

"Mm-hmm, once."

"What happened?"

"... I don't want to talk about it. Hmm? Oh no... He's on his way here! Commander, focus on the door at the far end of the room. He'll come from there. Keep him busy until I can shut him down."

"Wait What?・

"My brother! He's coming and he's mad. As far as I know, he doesn't have ranged capabilities. He should just try to chase you, but even I don't know everything he can do."

The blast doors closed with a loud clang. Not four seconds later, a loud banging sound came from the other side and dents started to appear. Vivian's hologram turned red as her expression turned rather violent, "Commander, I have to go charge the pulse. I will be able to hear everything that goes on, but you're basically on your own for now. Please leave him in one piece."

Shepard aimed at the door, "No promises."

"I understand."

Her hologram vanished as the blast doors broke open. A tall figure with a single blue light walked cautiously into the room. It looked like a human version of the Geth. It had a narrow rectangular head with the single glowing blue eye right on the front. Its dark blue armor covered every inch of its body except for the points, where thick wires coiled around the limb structure at the center.

Its left hand held a wheezing Blue Suns mercenary. The Merc was missing his legs and the armor on his back was crushed inward. The Mech looked at the dying man. It threw the man across the room straight at Shepard. The force alone made them take cover. Garrus hid in the doorway a bit further back while Shepard ducked behind the terminal Vivian had appeared from.

"Shepard, that isn't a normal Mech!"

"I know. Prototype?"

"Has to be."

As Shepard poked her head out, a hail of gunfire peppered the terminal. The Mech held two beat up Avenger rifles. There was no way they'd be able to get close. Apparently they wouldn't have to. They heard a loud clang as the Mech was flung past Shepard. It rolled harshly along the floor before quickly getting up. It looked at Shepard, but looked back the way it came and took a defensive stance.

Shepard looked back to see Shal. He rubbed the top of his hoof before mimicking the Mech's stance. The Mech slowly moved forward and so did Shal. When they were close enough, Shal swung. The Mech swung the opposite hand, connecting with Shal's fist. Shal pulled his hand back and shook it like he hit something hard. The Mech made a precise jab at Shal's stomach.

The Mech was taller than a human was but shorter than Shal, so the blow to the stomach was harsh. Shal jumped back as the Mech swung again. Before he even got his footing, the Mech was there. It grabbed his arm and launched him across the room. Shal landed on his back and slid over to Shepard, "Ugh, what is that thing?"

Shepard helped him up, "Some kind of new Mech."

Shal took his stance again, Whatever it is, I want it."

The Mech resumed its stance as well, "I don't think it likes that idea."

"Tough!"

Shal lurched forward, covering the distance easily. The Mech must not have expected it as Shal's foot connected with the side of its head. The Mech was flung like a doll into the wall. It quickly got up, but it wasn't fast enough. Shal grabbed its arm and went to throw it, but instead he slammed it into the ground. And again. And once more. The Mech's chest plate was dented, but that was it. It twisted around Shal's arm and drove its metal fingers through the gap in his armor, his skin suit, the bandages, and right into his wound.

Shal punched the Mech with his free hand and let go of it. It landed on its feet. As Shal grabbed his shoulder and tried to get some space between them, the Mech closed the gap. Shal looked like he was hiding his wound from the Mech by turning his back to it, but his foot left the ground as he planted a roundhouse kick straight to the Mech's midsection. It hit the wall and this time the damage was clear. As the Mech sprung up, its left shoulder sparked.

Shal took a single step forward, "Let us call it a draw."

The Mech's head tilted to the side like it was curious… then it used its hand to straighten it, "Negotiation… are not available."

The Mech ran forward as Shal prepared himself. He swung, but the Mech slid under it. It didn't move. It was just lying on its back right under Shal. Its eye was flashing at a steady pace.

"Oh thank god that worked!"

Vivian reappeared with a look of relief, "And you even left him in one piece."

Shal lost all tension and sat down right next to the Mech as he rubbed his shoulder, "It's been a long time since I was thrown."

"Shal?!"

He looked up at Vivian, "Oh. You. What are you doing here?"

"What? Rude. It's been two years since you visited us last and this is how you greet me?"

"Answer me, Synthetic."

"I'm here for my brother, who is on the ground next to you."

Shal looked between Vivian and the Mech, "Not possible. I've seen the body you use and you were never as strong as this thing."

"That thing is my brother!"

"We'll see about that. Where is his signature?"

"Base of the neck."

Shal flipped the Mech over roughly. On the back of its neck- around where the spine and back and neck meet on humans- were a symbol and designation. The designation read Spectre. The symbol was half of a heart with jagged outer edges. "So it is related to you."

Vivian crossed her arms, "Told you."

Shepard walked out with Garrus in tow, "Can someone explain this to me?"

Shal waved a hand to Vivian, "You do it."

"Me and my brother there were made by the same person. I was meant to run through systems and provide my brother with tactical data so he could perform physical tasks I couldn't. While he is AI controlled, he prefers it when we can contact each other. Dad was sending him to Omega as a field test, but the ship was attacked before it got there. My brother activated himself and went off his Self-Preservation Protocol, attacking anything he deemed a threat. From the data I'm seeing, he tried to reason with the Mercenaries, but was shot by both them and the Asari guards. He deemed them all a threat and, well, we know what happened next."

"Okay, lets get the easy one out of the way. What did your dad call him?・

Vivian looked at her brother, who was still blinking. "Synder・

"Is he going to be okay?・

"Oh he's fine. I just hit him with a Data Pulse. He'll get back up once he sorts through it all."

"Alright, now for the big question. Where are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean where are you transmitting from?"

"Oh. We're on Illium. Don't hesitate to pay us a visit. Especially if you need a Mech. Oh, I really need to go. Commander, If you could bring my brother to us, I'm sure dad'll give you a reward."

"Is he going to be a problem?"

"No! He'll behave, I promise. I've left him a note. I really need to go. Bye Commander. Shal, come visit!"

Shal kept poking his bleeding shoulder, "No!"

Back on the ship, Shepard was in the Med-bay where Synder was still blinking. She had Shal and Legion with her. When Shal met Legion, it took such a bride to keep Shal from killing Legion that she was tempted to just let them go at it. In the end, she promised him a Chocoball- a hollow ball made of milk chocolate- the size of his head. She had never even heard of it, but apparently they sell them on Illium.

When Synder's eye stopped flashing, everyone got tense. Synder slowly sat up. His head surveyed the area, "Where am I?"

Shal stepped forward, "Do you know how many combatants are on this ship?"

The small metal struts on the back of his head twitched, "Zero. I have been instructed to disengage SPP. Where am I?"

"You are on a human ship known as the Normandy. Do you remember our fight?"

"Yes. It is the second time I've been thrown."

Shal crossed his arms, "Really? It was the third for me. Did your dad throw you?・

"Dad? I do not refer to the creator as such. No, he did not throw me, but his latest project did."

"And that would be?"

"Classified."

Legion walked right in front of Synder. They just stared at each other. Synder cocked its head to the side, "Communications denied."

Shepard cleared her throat and also walked up to Synder, "We're taking you back to Illium. So just sit tight until then. Shouldn't take too long."

Synder nodded, "Understood, I will remain here."

On there way out, Shepard told Chakwas that if she needed help to ask Synder. As everyone went their separate ways and Shal- with his new bandages- went down the lift, she couldn't help but wonder why today was so weird. First she grabs Shal, then meets an AI named Vivian, now she's housing a prototype Mech in her Med-bay. She took the lift up to her cabin. She just wanted to go to sleep. She accessed the terminal on her desk and called Garrus's room, "Vakarian, get your ass up here."

She heard that single laugh he did when he was amused, "On my way."

She looked at the bed. She wouldn't be able to just fall asleep even if Garrus was here. She hit the button again, "Bring wine."

"Way ahead of you."

She walked into the bathroom and splashed some warm water on her face. She changed her clothes and sat on the couch. Then she froze. Synder was sitting right across from her, his eye bright red.


End file.
